1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to systems and methods for drainage of door, window and other fenestration systems, and more specifically relate to accessible adjustable height drainage systems configured for draining water or other liquid intrusion in to building structure openings, access routes, or fenestration products such as one or more doors, sliding doors, hinged doors, rotational door, revolving doors, jambs, windows, window sills, and other types of openings in a building or wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various door, window and fenestration systems have long been a desirable option for providing access to residences, businesses and other structures as they can provide an opening for entry and exit. However, with environmental conditions, water, rain, snow, sprinklers, flooding, puddles or other liquids can also enter from the exterior to the interior of a structure through these systems, potentially causing cosmetic or structural damage to flooring, rugs, carpets, paneling, furniture, and other items inside the structure. Some drainage systems are fixed or non-adjustable, and some require removal of the door or window for accessibility for service, adjustment or cleaning purposes.
Some door, window or fenestration systems are difficult to seal. Some door systems include some type of weather stripping or a brush along a border or edge to form a seal with the floor, wall, and/or ceiling surface. However, in order to effectively seal, some types of weather stripping or brushes slide along the floor or other surface while the door system is being opened or closed. Accordingly, the weather stripping can wear rather quickly until it loses effectiveness at forming a seal. If the unit is adjusted downward in order to close the gap too much, the added friction will not allow the panel to slide freely. Many attempts to just add brushes to reduce the friction will allow water and air infiltration. Thus, many of these systems do not easily compensate for infiltration of non-desired liquids in to the interior of a structure.